


Under the Mistletoe

by A_Padfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Padfoot/pseuds/A_Padfoot
Summary: The Goddess Frigg long ago enchanted mistletoe so that those standing under it would be compelled to kiss.  Dean thinks its another case, Sam thinks she's harmless.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had barely registered that the mistletoe was hanging in the hotel lobby, but when he walked under it the effects were immediate. He felt every muscle in his body turn soft. Which was saying something, he was extremely sore after their last case. The ghost had thrown him against a brick wall. If it had been any other material, Dean would have crashed through it.

Instead of wincing with every step he took, Dean felt a warmth wash over him. He turned, meeting Sam's eyes. Sam just looked perplexed.

“Dude- what?” he asked. His eyes darted around looking for whatever it was that got Dean's attention before realizing it must be him. Then his eyes flicked up, spotting the mistletoe for the first time. “Oh- no. Dean. That's -shit.”

Dean could hear his brother trying to explain but his body was already surging forward. His right hand slipped around Sam's neck, while his left grabbed his hip and Dean pulled his brother into him. Their lips touched. Sam's hand gently, brushed Dean's cheek and then his fingers pressed into his jaw and Sam firmly pushed him away.

Dean frowned, blinking up at him. “What was that?” He asked. Logically, he knew he should move but his body didn't seem to be getting the message. Sam's lips tried to pull into a smile.

“It was uh, Frigg. She's a Norse goddess. Mistletoe was used to kill her son so she's enchanted it to spread love and...well kisses.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head and was finally able to take a step back.

“Well, if that's the worse of it...That is the worse of it, right, Sammy?” Dean asked, shooting him a concerned look. Sam shrugged.

“I haven't really researched her before. It's just one of those weird facts that stuck with me. Not really dangerous.”

“We just kissed, Sam.” Dean didn't find it at all harmless. It just wasn't the most harmful thing they've experienced. He knew his breathing had picked up. He balled his hands into fists and turned, storming to the desk.

The receptionist smiled at him. Dean felt some of his panic ebb away. He smoldered at her. 

“Welcome to the Holiday Inn, do you have a reservation?” She asked sweetly. Dean leaned against the counter.

“We don't.” 

“We do have a lovely suite available, king sized bed, hot tub-”

Dean pulled away from the desk.

“Two. We need two beds.” he said stiffly.

“Oh, um...” her blue eyes darted between them before going back to her screen.  
“We're brot-” Dean went to explain but Sam elbowed him- hard and jostled him out of the way.

“We're bothering each other, tonight,” Sam said with a smile. “Just need a little space.”

Dean glared at him as they made their way down the hallway and to the elevator. Sometimes he got sick of Sam's attitude. He got sick of these hotels with their sickly yellow paint. 

“What was that for?” he snarled as soon as the doors to the elevator closed. Sam looked up as if asking for patience and then looked at him.

“You were going to tell her we're brothers,” he explained slowly, as if to a child. 

“So?” Dean barked. His face was screwed up with frustration and anger.

“So she had just seen us kiss Dean.”

All of the fight drained out of Dean quickly. He was left feeling drained and tired. Plus the pain in his side was back. He wouldn't be surprised if his torso was black and blue. He sighed loudly.

“Oh.” he managed to get out. Sam sighed too. They grabbed their bags and headed out into the hallway. Sam got the door open first and they dropped their bags on the other side of it. Dean spotted the bathroom first and lunged for the door but it seemed he was still off his game. Sam caught his shirt and spun him around- tossing him on to one of the beds and slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

Dean groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. His side hurt like a motherfucker. The rest of him was still buzzing pleasantly from Frigg's enchantment. He felt a flutter of worry, what if it had more consequences? But he didn't feel any other urges to kiss Sam so he tried to relax.

“Don't use up all the hot water!” He tried to bark out. With no response he wasn't sure whether or not Sam had heard him. He sighed. Some pain killers and a hot shower would do him real good. Sam came out, way too soon for a shower and was looming over him. Dean peeked out from under his arm.

“Can I help you?” He asked. He felt a prickle of annoyance. Great giant lording over him. Sam held out his hand though.

“Get up, I'll help you get out of your clothes so you can take a bath.”

Dean blinked at him but slowly raised his arm up and allowed his freakishly large brother pull him to his feet. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You just want to get me naked,” he quipped. His brother rolled his eyes and gently steered him towards the bathroom. Once inside Dean shrugged out of his plaid shirt and gingerly lifted his arms. Sam helped pull his shirt off. He reached for his belt but Dean slapped his hand away.

“I can do that,” he stated. “It's just my torso.”

The bath water was already running, steaming the room as he stepped in. Sam kept near him, guiding him to make sure he didn't fall. They had done this a thousand times. Sam held his left arm as he lowered himself into the water. The Sam kneeled. He cupped some water in his hands and raised it over Dean's head, wetting his hair. Dean grabbed a washcloth to clean himself as Sam worked the shampoo into his hair. 

Sam took in a shaky breath. He always wondered if this would be the time his brother would question how long he took but it was worth it. Sam enjoyed rubbing the suds into his brothers hair, massaging his scalp and the utter trust Dean had in him in these moments. He hesitated for a moment before running his hands down the side of Dean's neck and pressing his fingers into his shoulders, working the knots out.

Dean groaned and let his head fall forward. The position was uncomfortable, so uncomfortable but Sam didn't say a word for fear Dean would balk and pull away. 

Dean felt a prickle of alarm as Sam's fingers strayed far beyond his hair, leaving little impressions as he dug in and worked each knot out of his muscles. When he worked his way down to Dean's tender ribs his fingers just skirted over them. Leaving goosebumps instead.

“Does it hurt?” Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and splashed some water at him.

“Of course it hurts, Sam.”

Dean motioned for Sam to stand and his brother helped him up and gingerly out of the shower. Sam toweled off his hair and Dean wrapped the one around his waist. All of his clothes were still in their bags in the main room. Sam went out first and Dean followed at a slower pace, wincing as his ribs twinged with pain. When he looked up Dean groaned. 

There was another thing of mistletoe and Sam was directly under it. His brother had a kind of dumbstruck look about him. His jaw slack, his eyes misted over but then they locked on to Dean and the misty-doe-eye look was gone. Dean swallowed thickly. What would happen if he ran and Sam wasn't able to to kiss him? He couldn't risk his baby brothers well being over something so little though. If Sam needed to kiss him – so be it.

Sam crowded him in, pushing him up against the door. One of his hands combed through Dean's short hair and down his neck. Then his hand slide to the front of Dean's throat and held him there. Dean went weak. His legs were jello. It was one of his kinks in the first place but having Sam towering over him, all lean muscle and strength, wrapping one of his giant hands around his throat?

Dean's cock twitched and easily found freedom in the towel. Dean felt a heated blush creep up his neck and to his face. Fuck, was he hard. And he shouldn't be, Lord knows it. But Dean was weak, will always be weak when it comes to Sammy. The look in Sam's hazel eyes burned and Dean found it difficult to maintain eye contact for long. Instead his eyes found Sam's soft lips that were quirked into a smile.

And then Sam was there. Pushed up against his body, his fingers holding his throat firmly and his lips- they pressed softly on to Dean's own. Sam opened up and Dean followed suit. He was damned anyway. His cock was rubbing against his brother's leg. There was no way Sam didn't feel it and once the charm let go- Sam would run. So Dean selfishly took what was offered to him.

However, Sam never pulled away. He never ran. He leisurely continued to kiss him. His left hand starting to roam, running down Dean's side until it cupped his ass and pulled him closer. Dean whimpered. Sam's hand left his throat and picked Dean up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Sam's waist. The towel slipped free. 

Dean's mind finally caught up with his dick and he pushed hard at Sam's shoulder's. Sammy pulled away, his forehead wrinkled with confusion but his eyes blown wide with lust.

“Dean?” he asked. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, a hint of fear. Dean tried to pull away so he could put his feet down but Sam pushed him harder against the wall and held firm.

“Sammy- the spell.... you don't know what you're doing,” he said. He was shocked to hear how rough, how torn his voice sounded. He couldn't let this happen, not like this. Not with Sam not himself. But his brother laughed and buried his face in the crock of Dean's neck.

“Dean, the spell makes you want to kiss. I just didn't want to stop.”

Dean's mind raced. Sam sounded sure of himself. He didn't sound drunk on some enchantment. But there was still a bit of doubt and Dean used his hunter voice.

“Sam- No. Put me down so I can get dressed.” 

Dean felt all of Sam's muscles tighten but his brother put him down. Dean didn't look at him as he shoved past to get to his bag. He was ignoring the fact that he had a raging hard on. He was ignoring that Sam was saying he wanted to make out with. He was ignoring it all because it all had to do with magic and some God damned Goddess making people kiss because of her dead son.

Once he had pulled his clothes out he slammed his bag down. He dressed quickly, but in his anger he got his head stuck in his arm hole. He snarled with frustration. It was wrong. He glared around the room looking for anymore mistletoe but even the one that had been there was mysteriously gone. His eyes landed on Sam who was deep into his laptop.

“Do you think this Goddess is here? At the hotel?” Dean asked. Sam didn't look up from the screen.

“There isn't a hunt here, Dean. Frigg isn't a threat to anyone besides brothers who are in denial.”

Dean instantly bristled at that. He took a few stalking steps closer.

“Maybe she has you under a spell. Maybe that's why you're trying so hard to convince me she isn't a threat,” he snarled. He pushed Sam's shoulder but his brother refused to budge, refused to look at him. Sam ran a hand through his hair and continued scrolling.

“I'm going to go do our job,” Dean snarled. Jabbing a finger at him as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“I'll be asleep when you get back!” Sam yelled as the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean woke the next morning the entire room was covered with Mistletoe. He looked over and saw Sam was already awake: sitting up in bed, surveying the area. His shoulder's were pulled forward in a defeated motion. 

“Still don't think this is a case?” Dean asked sarcastically. Sam glanced at him and away quickly.

“She obviously wants us kissing, I'm not sure that makes her dangerous,” was Sam's reply. 

“We're brothers,” Dean said, quite loudly. Dean narrowed his eyes, he could have sworn he saw Sam flinch but his brother just looked pissed. He had a grade A bitch face going on.

“Well we can't stay in bed all day,” Sam snapped. He threw the blanket off and stood up. Right under a clump of mistletoe. Dean groaned but his heart picked up in anticipation as the soft look spread across Sam's feature's again. He moved around the bed until he was standing right next to Dean.

Dean who felt frozen. He couldn't (wouldn't) identify his feelings but his heart was beating hard against his chest and he couldn't move his eyes from Sam's lips. Sam pressed Dean back down on to the bed and crawled over him until he was covering Dean's entire body.

Dean trembled. He felt small like this. Sam was undeniably huge. His brother stroked his short hair and then leaned down, pressing their lips together. Dean felt himself press up against Sam in response. It was a short, sweet kiss and before Dean knew it Sam was already off of him and moving away.

“The mistletoe is gone,” Sam informed him before he disappeared into the bathroom. Dean laid there for a long moment, starring at the ceiling and willing certain body parts to calm down. When Sam finally emerged, bringing a wave of steam with him, Dean had dressed himself and made them both a cup of coffee. He didn't look up from his newspaper until Sam laughed.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Dean snapped. He was surrounded by mistletoe. There was no way around it. He was glowering up at the little plants when an idea struck him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter.

“Dean, no. You'll burn the whole place down,” Sam tried to reason but Dean waved him off.

“I'm not going to molest my little brother again over some damn enchantment,” Dean growled. He was standing on his chair now, lighter held out under on of the plants.

“You're not,” Sam said quickly. “You're....you're not molesting me, Dean. I...Isn't it ob-obvious that I – that I want it?”

Dean's body froze again. His heart beating so loudly he couldn't hear himself think. Clearly he didn't hear Sammy right. He finally found his voice again but he heard himself as though he was under water. “It's the spell.”

“No, it's not, Dean! I have to kiss you because of the enchantment but I don't have to continue kissing you. I don't have to hold you down, climb on you, or rub our bodies together because of it. Damn it.”

Sam had turned away now, arms crossed. “Just don't burn the place down, all right?”

Dean slowly lowered the lighter though. His heart still pounding like it would burst from his chest and take off running down the street. Sam was right. He was – Dean shook his head. He couldn't be sure it wasn't the enchantment.

“I need to be sure, Sammy,” he said softly. He was looking at his hand holding the lighter. “I need to be sure. I can't...I can't not know you want this. If there's any doubt...”

Sam turned to look at him and smiled.

“Dean...the mistletoe is gone,” he said. Dean looked around and sure enough it was. Sam took two quick strides towards him and grabbed his arm. “Get down.”

Dean stumbled off the chair, looking around suspiciously but Sam jerked his arm hard until he fell into his chest.

“No mistletoe, no enchantment,” he said. He titled Dean's head up with one hand and let it trail down to his throat as he pressed in for a kiss. Dean arched into his brother. The pressure around his throat made his heart beat obvious and Sam just pressed harder. When he broke the kiss Sam pressed their foreheads together. “Dean-” he squeezed. Dean whimpered. Sam hefted him up again and moved forward, knocking a chair out of their way as he pinned Dean against the wall. “I'm going to ruin you,” he growled.

Sammy's voice was wrecked but it was nothing compared to how Dean felt. He was too full of emotions. Too fragile. The press of his fingers on his throat, Sam's hot breath on his ear, whispering filthy things. His knees gave out but Sam seized him, he was swathed in his little brother and it felt...it felt as though he were finally complete. 

Sam tossed him across the room to his own bed and pointed at him. “Stay there.”

Dean swallowed thickly as he watched Sam move across the room. His little brother pulled off his shirt, revealing all of his tanned muscle and started digging in one of his bags. He emerged with a pair of handcuffs. Sammy's smile was anything but bashful as he came back. His hand firmly moving Dean's to the bed post and latching the cuff.

“If this isn't okay - “ Sam began but Dean cut him off.

“I'll get myself out.”

Sammy's smiled and his eyes glittered with happiness. He moved to Dean's other hand, securing him firmly in place. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's middle. Sam stated out slow. Rolling his hips against Dean's as they kissed. Leisurely working his tongue into Dean's mouth and exploring. 

But then Dean whimpered and it was as though a flip was switched. Sam surged forward, crushing Dean into the bed as their teeth clicked together and Sam bit. He bit and licked and sucked until he moved from Dean's mouth to his throat and he bit hard. Dean was a whimpering, withering mess. His body taunt as Sam inflected both pleasure and pain on his nerve endings.  
Sam pulled away to look at him. A bit of blood pooled on his lip like lingering wine. Sam swiped it off and sucked his finger into his mouth. Dean was leaning with his head up but let it drop heavily with a groan.

“Sammy, “ he growled. Sam flashed him a smirk but moved down until his mouth found Dean's cock. He took a hold of it as the base and looked up, meeting Dean's green gaze.

“I've wanted to do this for so long, Dee,” he whimpered and then swallowed him all the way down. Dean's head snapped back and his hips jerked up. His hand ran up Dean's side until he could almost reach his face. He extended two fingers and pulled off his cock for a moment. “Suck.”

Dean pulled them into his mouth, slightly salty and swirled his tongue around each digit, hollowing his cheeks out. Sam growled and started rocking them, so Dean's cock rolled down his throat and back out again. Sam dragging his own cock across his palm. When he felt close Sam pulled away entirely. From Dean's mouth, his cock and just breathed. Dean was still rolling his hips. His large, red cock bouncing beautifully with every jerk of his hips. 

Dean's eyes fluttered open and locked on to his own. Sam grabbed his own cock and squeezed.  
“Sammy...” Dean pleaded. “Sammy, please.”

“I got you,” Sam murmured. “I got you, Dean.”

He pressed his fingers inside Dean, one hand on his belly trying to steady him. Dean squirmed at the intrusion. Sam swallowed him down once more and Dean jerked upward. Then rolled his hips down, seeking Sam's fingers. Dean blinked down at Sam. His brown eyes looking up at him, Sam's cheek's hollowed out. Dean could see the shine of sweat starting to build on Sam's tan skin. He moved to reach him, run a hand over Sam's face and feel his cock in his little brother's mouth - 

The cuffs clinked as soon as he hit the end of them and Dean growled, yanking on them a bit harder. “Sammy, Sam-”

Sam reached up with his free hand and covered Dean's mouth. Sam pulled off his cock, making an obscenely loud popping noise as he did. He sat up to really look at Dean, his skin flushed, his eyes lit with lust and humor. “I should've gagged you. I didn't realize you were such a talker, jerk.”

Dean was licking his hand now and Sam allowed a few fingers to be pulled into Dean's mouth as he continued to fuck his brother with his other fingers. “You like that, Dean?” 

Dean's cock jerked as a bead of pre-cum pooled to the surface. Dean's hips were grinding down on Sam's hand now in a steady rhythm. Sam smirked at him and then in one motion slid back down and swallowed Dean all the way down.

Dean's body went taunt and a low groan spilled from his throat as hot cum spilled down Sam's. Dean melted into the bed. He felt Sam crawl up his body to uncuff him. Sam wrapped himself completely around Dean, his cock pressing into Dean's side.

“You?” Dean tried, sleep already over taking him but Sam shook his head and buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

“No, I just...I want this. Just this.”


End file.
